


Plot? What plot?

by LiLlambmary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLlambmary/pseuds/LiLlambmary
Summary: Bucky just recently moved into Stark Tower with Steve and he's trying to get use to all the other avengers.Movie night. Breakfast. Avatar.





	Plot? What plot?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was I had a totally different concept then this but as I was writing it morphed in to this mess so enjoy? I guess?

“Buck,are you ready for movie night?” Steve asked Bucky while they were getting ready to make breakfast for the team. 

Steve usually wakes up early to get a morning run in before he starts his day. Since he’s already up he takes to making breakfast while he waits for everybody to get up. 

Bucky started going on morning jogs with Steve so now he helps make breakfast too.

“I would actually enjoy movie night if anybody other than Tony got to pick a movie.” Bucky said with an easy smile he only shows when it’s just him and Steve. 

Steve sighs, “You already know Tony had a list of movies, which Jarvis made, to catch us up to what we missed.” 

Bucky winced.

“Right, sorry Jarvis.”

“That’s quite alright, Sergeant Barnes. Sir can be rather pushy when he loses himself in a project.” Jarvis assured Bucky. 

Bucky surprisingly got along well with Jarvis once he told Tony he didn’t want any cameras in his room or speakers. Even when Bucky was still weary of having something or someone he couldn’t see always watching and listening in the tower he got use to it. 

Jarvis always help Bucky when he’s stuck trying to figure out the new technology in the tower or wants to look through his past without having to ask Steve. 

“For your information, Jarvis didn’t make the list he helped make the list.” Tony said, voice still filled with sleep, from behind Bucky. 

Bucky instantly straighten up and put his back against the counter so he didn’t have his back facing towards him or anybody else who would walk through the kitchen door. 

Once Tony walked in everybody else started to walk in too. Albeit, slowly but usually if Tony was in the kitchen it meant that breakfast was finished since Jarvis usually wakes Tony up and then the rest of the team. 

Steve glanced at Bucky for half a second before answering Tony. 

“You say this now but during movie night ,a couple of days ago, when Jarvis announced that we were watching ‘The Avatar’ you looked so surprised. What was that about,hm?” Steve said while handing Tony a mug of coffee and a soft smile to show he was only joking. 

“Ugh, it’s not ‘The Avatar’ it’s just ‘Avatar’ Steve. Those two are two completely different things.” Clint groaned from where he wandering in, already grabbing a plate to shovel food on it. 

“‘The Avatar’ is about a boy who got frozen in a block of ice and when he comes out he’s the only air bender left. Hence the rest of the title The last airbender.” Bruce said walking in behind Thor to garb a mug to start making his morning tea. 

“I figured you wouldn’t forgot that show since you can relate to him in more ways than one.” Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Steve while trying to eat and talk at the same time. 

Natasha who was sitting next to him got a spray of eggs on the side of her face. She picked up her napkin to wipe the food off. 

“Do you want to keep your tongue?” She asked while she was putting butter on her toast. 

Clint pauses looked at her and quietly continued to eat his breakfast. 

“Hey! Only I get the privilege of making those jokes, Merida.” Tony said wagging his spoon at Clint before turning to Steve. “I was surprised because I strictly said good movies that changed the world for the better and Avatar didn’t. Besides I bet none of you can even tell me what the plot of the movie was.” Tony challenged with one of his eyebrows raised looking around the table. 

“The dude has cancer so he makes this game console which turns out to be magic and transfers him to another dimension. While he’s there, he meets a girl who he falls in love with and he ends up having an orgy with her and like five other aliens. I forgot what they were called.He then goes back to his world and his husband is waiting for him.” Clint paused to take a sip of his OJ before continuing. 

Never mind the fact that everybody is looking at him in disbelief. 

“So his husband finds out and he goes back to that dimension in this machine thing because he found out a way to be in the game without being a character, so he can’t breathe the air. Then there’s something about an old lady and a tree.” Clint finished off and finally looked up to see everybody staring at him. 

“What?” 

“...that’s not even close to what the plot is. Clint, what the fuck were you watching?” Tony voiced out what everybody was thinking while ranking his brain trying to remember if that actually happened. 

“Language!” Everybody mumbled purely on habit. 

Steve sighed. 

“Clinton, perhaps you had a dream of some sort that mangled your imagination and the actual plot of the movie.” Thor said, slowly going back to eating. 

Slowly conversation started to pick up again.

“Wait, what is the plot of the movie?” Bruce bursted out before the group could change the topic. 

“It was about some guy who found out aliens existed and started to kill everybody. Basically humans ruining beautiful and amazing things once again.” Natasha scoffed into her tea. 

“The main character killed everybody or the bad guy killed everybody? Because I don’t think that’s how it went.” Steve said confused because he was pretty sure that there was one young looking guy and one older one. 

Natasha looked up with an arch in eyebrows as if to say ‘are you really going to argue with me ? Mister. I-was-barley-watching-the-movie-because-I-was-complaining-half-the-time. 

She backed up that look with, “maybe if you weren’t talking throughout half the movie we would know for sure.”

Steve winiced and looked away.

Steve was the type of person to enjoy realistic movies not ones that seems unlikely to happen with bazaar plot lines. So he spent the whole time-while everybody was trying to tune him out and watch the movie-complain about how unrealistic it was. Ignoring the fact that aliens were the reason the team even existed.

Tony who has been quiet the whole time suddenly jerked up. 

“I remember!-it was about-“

“Fuck Tony, do you have to be so loud in the morning?”

“-shut up Clint- how there was these nuclear blast on earth and these twins are the only ones left. One is smarter than the other so he creates this machine that can take them to a plant where they can live because the earth is running out of air. So one twin goes and the other one stays and watched through this screen and he can see whatever the other one can see.

While they are there they meet this woman who was an alien on the other plant but the native people of the plant only allows one human right? So the brother that’s in the world already leaves his twin on earth. The twin on earth becomes bitter and makes another machine and transport there where he sets off a bomb and kills everybody. The end.” Tony smiles with triumph, put his palm together likes he’s trying to rub off some dirt and then leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“I highly doubt that’s how it went.” 

“There was no twins in the movie,man!”

“I don’t remember a bomb going off.” 

“Well, spangles, you surprisingly don’t remember a lot of things for somebody who says they have photographic memory.” 

“Yeah Steve, where was that memory at when I said don’t eat the last of my crab cake but, surprise-surprise when I woke up the next morning it was gone.”

“It wasn’t me! It was Thor! He got hungry in the middle of the night and left to Asgard before anybody could blame him!”

“Do not drag me into your petty fights!”

“You’re all wrong.” 

Everybody stopped arguing and whipped there head around to where Bucky was leaning against the counter with an amused face. He was so quiet that everybody forgot he was even there.Nobody would have thought he would have said anything so there was only stunned silence.

Luckily, Tony’s recovery time is remarkable.

“I beg your pardon! I now for a fact that I’m correct because-“ Tony was cut off by Thor wrapping his arm around his shoulder and then covering his mouth with his hand. 

Thor smiled at Bucky and Bucky took that as a cue to explain the plot. 

“Okay I lied when I said that you were all wrong-,” Tony made a noise under Thor’s hand and Bruce waved his hands at him to stop struggling and just let it happened and then turned back to Bucky. 

Bucky all of a sudden got nervous with everybody watching him with such intensity but warm faces showing that if he didn’t want to continue it was okay. Even Tony, even though you could only see 75% of his face. 

Bucky slowly started again, “you all had broken parts of the story and then added your in twist to it. It’s based in the future and so the world is running out of energy to use so they try and find some, elsewhere. The main character had a twin who died during the testing of the Avatar so he takes his place. He meets one of the natives there that are called ‘ Na’vi ’ and falls in love with her but what her and her family doesn’t know is that he’s a spy. 

So he ends up telling her and she gets mad and the bad guy of the movie comes to take their energy source -which is a tree- back to earth. Mostly everybody dies in the fight to persevere the tree but in the end the main character and his love interest survives. The main character becomes a Na’vi and no longer a human and stays on the girls home plant for the rest of their lives and bands all other humans from returning.” 

Bucky finishes telling the story and looked around to see everybody’s face. 

Tony got out from underneath Thor’s hand and starts to say something but Jarvis interrupts before he can start another argument.

“If I may sir, Sergeant Barnes is actually correct. With Mr. Barton being a close second if only he hadn’t mixed up his facts and added extra plot lines.” 

Tony seemed to deflate, “Whatever.” 

“How could you hear over Steve constant nagging? I could barely hear what they were saying and I was sitting close to the TV.” Bruce said shocked because not only was he sitting closest to the TV, Bucky was also sitting closest to Steve. 

“Every time we would go to the movies when we’re younger Steve would always talk my ear off about the movie, so I guessed I learned how to tune him out?” Bucky said sheepish trying not to look at Steve because he knew what he would see if he did. 

“...Bucky.” Steve’s voice was so full of hurt that Bucky had to look up.

Only to see him trying to hold back his laughter.

Bucky rolled his eyes and started to pick up his plate and cup to take to the sink. 

“You guys want to know the best way to shut Stevie up the quickest?” Bucky asked with a smirk filling more comfortable as the seconds went by. 

“Bucky!” 

“Yes, please.”

“I’d be honored.”

“Ask him to talk about the girl behind the shelf and see if he keeps talking then.” Bucky finished off with a laugh.

Steve groaned and hid his face in his hands while everybody started teasing him, asking about the girl. 

“Ooo, the tea is hot today.” 

Everybody looked at Bruce. Bruce said nothing but continued to sip his tea. 

“Bruce, just stop.”

“Trying to be one with the teens, I see.”

“Hulk or a teenage girl? Pick your fighter today Bruce!”

Steve and Bucky exchange a warm smile over everybody’s head. Steve because he was happy Bucky was finally comfortable enough to talk and joke around with everybody like he did with him. 

Bucky because he felt like he could finally start working on letting go some of the guilt that he’s carried over the past few weeks over his time as an assassin. 

And just live in the now and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was suppose to happen during the actually movie night but then it got too long so I just left it. 
> 
> Sam was going to be in it to as Bucky boyfriend but I didn't know how to squeeze him in. If you want that fic comment. if you thought this fic was shit ( which it is) and don't want an equally shitty winterfalcon comment that too :)
> 
> This is my first so please be as harsh as you can so I can improve. Thank you!


End file.
